Immortals
by GoingMcMuffin
Summary: Percy is orphaned at a young age. Possessed by an ancient demon when he was a child, he spent his whole life looking forward to meeting his father, the god of the sea. He enrolls at a military academy and he becomes friends with none other than the Di Angelos. When he finally gets to enter the Greek world, he finds out that it sucks. Then a woman named Chaos entered the room...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New beginnings

Normal text: Story.

 **Bold: Authors note.**

Underline: Date.

 _Italics: Thoughts._

 **Help! I've delved too deep into Percy Jackson and got obsessed! This story is not Percy x Annabeth tho. I don't like Annabeth (Plz let your anger out in a dm, not the reviews.) this story is actually Percy x Bianca. Basically, Percy is born and his mom dies when he was young. He ran away from child services and came into contact with a demon named Lucifer (sound familiar) who he let possess him because Lucifer saw his potential. He grows up travelling around the world, wanted in eight different countries and with Lucifer teaching him everything about most mythologies, including that Percy's a demigod. Overtime, Lucifer and Percy bond and become one entity. Taking on the name Lucifer, since Percy doesn't sound as menacing to their enemies. Eventually, Lucifer decides that he should go to school, to get education other than mythology or how to rob a store without being caught. He enrols at Westover Hall and that's where we begin.**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings.

As I hauled my bags up to the castle dubbed Westover hall, a million thoughts ran through my head. _Why am I doing this? A military academy, goddamnit! I don't really need education, do I? I'm going to get discovered by the gods at some point anyway._

As I made it to the front door, or gate rather, of the fort turned school, an old woman was there to greet me. Looking at my black hair, fit body and sea-green eyes, she smirked. "You must be Lucifer Jackson. My, such an uncommon name Mr. Jackson. May I ask where you got it from?" She inquired of me. "My mother saw it in the bible and thought it was nice. She obviously failed to realise that it's also the first name of the devil." She smirked again. "Let us hope that you truly aren't the devil." This time I didn't reply, my alter-ego Lucifer (The OG Lucifer) was in control, I was just saying what he wanted me to. "Yes, let us hope." We, Lucifer and I, both started laughing, though it came out as one laugh.

She looked at me. "Come, Mr Jackson, I shall show you to your private dorms." I raised my eyebrows. "We get private dorms?" That had been left out of the brochures I had read. Then again, I wasn't really concentrating on the brochure. If I was, I would've had second thoughts about coming to a military school. "Of course, Mr Jackson. One person to a dorm and siblings' dorms are next to each other. I trust you have no siblings, Mr Jackson?"

I thought for a moment. Mom had one child, me. Dad had a lot of kids, they were either dead or cyclopes. "Nope, none that I know of. My mom died when I was young and my dad died a few years ago, I never met him though." Of course Poseidon wasn't dead, but he wasn't about to tell her that his dad was god of the sea.

"Oh! Well we have two students just like that. The di Angelo's were both orphaned at a young age. There's Bianca, your age and the oldest, and Nico, he's two years younger. Still, they're right across the hall from you. You'll get along just fine." She explained to me. I have to admit, these di Angelo's sounded interesting. "I blongelieve you'll be right." She smiled, not smirked, smiled. "Excellent! Neither of them have many friends, mainly each other. I'm sure they'll show you around. Now, to your dormitory to get rid of these bags, here's your schedule mr Jackson. She handed me a card with a timetable written out for all my lessons.

As we walked through the halls of Westover I made sure to note where the bathrooms were, just to be safe. Being the son of Poseidon has its downsides. I also took notice of all the antique war paraphernalia the place had. So many battle flags and swords on the walls. It looked like a castle where an evil knight would live. Finally, we came upon a long hallway with a few doors. Definitely enough space in between rooms to fit a human being in between the walls. As we came to a stop, I looked at the door in front of me. It was white, like it hadn't even been painted yet. I doubt it had been. I looked at the woman. She nodded for me to put my bags down before following her. I did so.

She immediately turned around and knocked on the two doors across from me. They both opened simultaneously. _That's what you get at a military academy. Bunch of brain-washed, stuck-up, no-good oh my gods…_

I had never believed in such things as 'love at first sight' but I swear that I became a believer right in that moment. Standing in the door on the right was a boy, maybe 12 or 13, but on the left however, was the most gorgeous girl I had ever laid my eyes on. She had olive skin, black eyes

which gleamed with either madness or genius and silky dark hair. She looked to be about my age, 14 and she was wearing a simple t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. The boy, obviously her younger brother, looked just like her except her had a more gloomy look. He was wearing a full set of flannel pyjamas and was rubbing his eye.

"Bianca, Nico, this is Lucifer, your new neighbour. Lucifer, this is Bianca and Nico, your new neighbours." the lady gestured at the two of them. The di Angelo's. "Hey." I said to them. "Hi" was received from Bianca and a "Hello" from Nico. "You two, would you be kind enough to show him around the school tomorrow morning so he can be familiarised with the place. I'll alert your teachers as to your locations for first period." The old woman asked the siblings. Bianca was the one to speak for the two of them. I can't tell if Nico was just too tired or if it was some emo thing. "Sure, Mrs Gottschalk. We'll make Lucifer feel right at home."

I almost burst out laughing right there. _A teacher named Mrs Gottschalk, the hell?_ The di Angelo's saw my quiet chuckling behind Mrs Gottschalk but didn't say anything. Bianca grinned at me and I could swear I saw Nico smirk a little bit. Mrs Gottschalk spoke up. "Excellent, if I hear good things from Mr Jackson here, I might consider telling your teachers to give you a short break from homework. After all, you have both been behaving well this term." Now both of the di Angelo's faces lit up considerably. "Alright, now get some rest you three. I'll shall see you all tomorrow for english. Goodnight. Oh, and Mr Jackson, your alarm is always set for 0600 hours on weekdays. You can turn it off on weekends. That will be all."

As she walked back down the hallway, I looked at the di Angelo's. I felt that I could get along well with them. I also felt power radiating from the two of them. _Maybe they have some ancestry._ I introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Lucifer." Nico just looked at me weirdly. "Nico." Bianca said her name less cautiously and more curiously, as if she were studying me. "I'm Bianca. It's nice to meet you." She finally said after her 'analysis' was completed. I smiled. "Same here." After that, we all just stood in silence. No one really knew what to say at this point. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go back to bed." Nico spoke up after a while before going inside, leaving me and Bianca alone.

"You want some help with those bags?" She asked me. I accepted and while I took the heavy bags, she took the things I couldn't carry while I took my bags. Setting them down, she asked me. "What do you need all these bags for anyway?" I looked at her. "Interior decorating." Her eyebrows raised at that. "What, you're gonna paint the place?" I shook my head and smiled. I reached into the big bag with all my accessories and pulled out a flat screen tv. It wasn't big, only 22 inches but it was better than the boxes the academy provided you. Bianca's eyes widened. "Wow, you brought a TV to school?" I nodded, smirking at her disbelief. "Okay, I'm gonna go get some beauty sleep, see you tomorrow morning." I smiled as she left. _She doesn't need beauty sleep, she's already beautiful._

Setting up the room took a while, but after I was done it looked like a modern apartment. I was shocked at how big the dorms were. They pretty much were just apartments. A Bedroom, main room, bathroom and eating room were all provided with this dormitory.

Laying down on my queen sized bed, I began to think about my new schooling.

I had already made friends, or at leat a friend, I had a sweet place and the lessons looked easy in the brochures. Then again, the brochures didn't make it look like Frankensteins castle. Thoughts still ran through my head as my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

 **Yay, first chapter done. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends.

 **DAMMIT! I literally had this whole chapter typed out and accidentally cut it! Now this is gonna take longer to get out. Sorry guys.**

Chapter 2: Friends.

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock thrashing around. 6:00AM. _Forgot about that part._ I slumped out of the surprisingly comfortable bed and onto the floor. _I am not in the mood for any type of learning today._

Getting up from my spot on the floor, I headed to the bathroom to have a shower. _Again, these aren't dormitories, these are apartments._ I turned on the shower and stepped inside. My body was overcome with the warm water flooding down my body. After cleaning myself, I stepped out.

The school uniform was fittingly depressing, a grey shirt and black pants. Skirts for the girls. The upside was that since the school didn't have any jackets as a part of their uniform, we were allowed to wear whatever kind of jacket or sweater we wanted. I put on my uniform, black socks and a black hoodie.

Seeing that it was only 6:20, I sat down to watch some tv. Though it may be a mortal invention, I still loved it. I flicked through the channels until I found something I liked, How I Met Your Mother. _I've still got 40 minutes to go. Breakfast is served at 7:00._

7:00 rolled around rather quickly. I swear at exactly 7:00, I heard a knock on my door. My hand instinctively reached for Riptide, my sword disguised as a normal ballpoint pen. It wasn't as if I carried around a full sword all day. Remembering that I was in a school, not in Vegas after pissing some mobsters off, I got up to answer the door.

Standing there was none other than the two di Angelo siblings. Nico was wearing the normal grey shirt and black pants, no jacket. He still looked extremely tired, as if he had not got to sleep after being woken up by Mrs Gottschalk. Bianca was wearing a black skirt and grey top, but she had a brown coat over that. _Must be really got here._ She had obviously had a shower and had freshened up. She didn't have bed hair anymore.

I blinked once. Then again. _Why are they here again? I Could swear I had something to do today with them._ "Hey Lucifer! You ready to get some breakfast?" Bianca's words cut off my thoughts. That's right, they were showing me around the castle today. "Oh, uh, sure. Yeah, let's go!" Bianca looked confused for a second but shrugged it off. Nico looked indifferent to my weird behaviour.

We walked down throughout the castle until we reached a large, magnificent hall. It was like the kind of large hall you'd see in Hogwarts. There were many tables all around the room, with one large one at the front for the staff members. Not that many people were there yet, so me and the di Angelo's would be able to get one all to ourselves.

In terms of food, Westover didn't have much variety. For breakfast, you had three options. One: you could have a bowl of cereal without sugar. Two: you could have a few pieces of toast where the only spread is margarine. Or three: you could starve until lunch and see if you survive.

We each grabbed our food, Bianca and I had cereal while Nico had three pieces of toast with some margarine. The cereal was ok, it was some sort of brand that only cared about nutrition, not what kids actually wanted to eat. _That company's gonna go down in flames. When it does, I'll be sitting here, eating the last of their cereal and I'll be smiling._

Deciding to make small talk, I looked up at the two of them. "So, what exactly does one do for fun around here?" Bianca was the one to answer my question, as usual. _Does Nico even talk?_ "Um, well I play guitar and watch tv mainly. Nico always has his head in his stupid card game." Her voice sounded uncertain, it quivered. It was as if she expected me to just get up and leave because they didn't do anything exciting. Then, something amazing happened. Nico spoke.

"Hey! Mythomagic is not stupid!" My eyebrows raised. "You play Mythomagic too?" When I was ten, I was living in Sydney and I had got addicted to Mythomagic. The addiction had followed me to Phoenix and by the time my love for the game had dwindled, I had almost collected all the cards and figurines. I still had all the ones I had collected in my bag back in my dorm.

Nico's eyes widened at my words. "Wow! I've never met anyone here that plays Mythomagic as well! What's your best card? Do you have all the cards and figures? I'm pretty close to collecting the figures, I've got all the cards though. How many wins do you have? What's your-" His questions just kept coming and coming. _It's funny, for a kid that doesn't talk much, he sure does talk a lot._

As Nico kept rambling on and one about Mythomagic, I caught a glimpse of Bianca smiling at me. I looked over and sure enough, she was. I smiled back and she grinned. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I grinned back and started laughing. Soon enough, she was laughing too and Nico was just looking at us, confused. "What's so funny" Bianca and I couldn't stop laughing.

Eventually I calmed down but she was still giggling a bit. _Gods, her smile is so beautiful._ "It's nothing Neeks." Nico looked extremely confused but he just went back to his toast.

The bell for first period rang not long after and slowly, everyone in the hall left, leaving only us and two other people. A bald man with glasses in a shirt with a tie on came over and started yelling at us to get to class. "Hey! What are you three still doing here? Get to cl- Oh, Mr Jackson, I didn't notice you were there. Are you about to head on your tour of the castle?" I nodded. "Very well then. You two." He pointed at Bianca and Nico. "If I hear good things from Mr Jackson, I might consider letting you off homework for a few days." As he left, Bianca grinned and Nico fiste pumped. "Yes! Science is the hardest!"

Since we were now officially the last ones in the hall, we got up and left. The tour had begun. "Okay, so what classes do you have Lucifer, we might share a few." Bianca was asking me. (They are both 14 and this is TLT time). I pulled out the little card Mrs Gottschalk had given me last night and handed it to Bianca. She read it over.

"English, history, Italian, science, PE and math. Wow! Same as me." Her eyes widened at my period card. "Why are you taking Italian?" She seemed curious to know why I was taking a language that not many others do. "Well, it's the only language they teach here that I didn't know enough about to not get me killed if I ever go there." We laughed. "What about you?" _That was a stupid question._ I definitely needed to take Italian because if I had already learned Italian, I would've noticed the 'di Angelo' is Italian for 'of Angel'. _How fitting._ "Oh, Nico and I are from Italy, we moved when I was six, we've been taking it incase we ever decide to move back to Venice."

"Well, maybe I'll have to come with you two, as a little vacation." I saw Bianca's face light up at the first part but it went back to normal as I finished. _Weird._ "That'll be cool!" Nico piped up. My thoughts went back to the castle. "So where are my classes." Bianca shook herself out of her thoughts. "Yes, right. Math is closest, let's head there first."

The math classroom was just two hallways down from the dining hall. Inside was what I assumed to be one of the older years. A middle-aged man with ginger hair and a set of facial hair from the late 1800s was teaching. "That's Mr Taft, he's pretty nice but he can be strict if he's tired." Bianca explained.

The next stop was PE. That took place in the gymnasium. _A gymnasium in a castle?_ The students there were sweating their brains out. _And it's been 20 minutes since class started._ The class was being taken by some old boot camp marshall, or at least that's what he looked like. "That's sergeant Harding. He's a jerk. If you falter for one second during PE, he's got you doing push ups." _I almost forgot this was a military school._ Turns out I said that out loud because I heard them both laugh.

Next was social studies. It was run by some batty old woman named Mrs Clinton. Not much happened there. A kid got yelled at for looking out the window for 10 seconds though.

History was boring, as usual. Some ancient man named Mr Eisenhower taught it and half the class was asleep. He didn't do anything though. _He's probably used to it._

Science was not far from history. The students all looked bored out of their minds. The science teacher, who Bianca told me was Mr Truman, saw us. "Ah, Mr Jackson! I trust Mr and Miss di Angelo here are showing you around properly?" Bianca and Nico looked at me almost pleadingly, as if asking me to say yes. "Yes, Mr Truman, they're doing a great job." I felt Nico pull my hand for a fist bump behind our backs. "Good. You two have no homework until Thursday. Now, back to it." At that we left for our final destination: English.

English was taught by none other than Mrs Gottschalk. I found out then that she was only nice to you if you got here less than an hour ago. Otherwise you were treated like you normally would be in a military school. She yelled at the kids she was teaching for coughing, she gave extra homework for looking anywhere other than the board, she even sent a kid to detention saying he was sick because he was apparently 'trying to skip class.' We hightailed it out of there.

The bell rung for the end of second period and it was time for Bianca and I to part ways with Nico. "See ya' Neeks. Be safe. Remember, if you get into trouble, come find me." Nico nodded and walked off. I turned to Bianca. "What was that about? Why would he get into trouble?" Bianca sighed, and we both started to walk to our second class: history.

"It's just… I worry for him. He has a bully. He's our age and he's your generic high school bully. A jock, rich and always has a band of cronies following him around. They always pick on Nico, whenever I try and help him they just hold me back, they make me watch as they beat him to a pulp and both of us are just so… helpless." Tears were in her eyes now. She turned away and wiped her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Bianca, don't worry. I'm always here for you and Nico. I know we just became friends today but… I can tell this is friendship is gonna go a long way."

She smiled. _What a beautiful smile._ "We're friends?" I was genuinely confused. _Why would she think we weren't?_ "Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess because we've only known each other for a day and Nico and I aren't exactly the popular kids around here. You definitely could be. We'd just hold you back." I was in disbelief. "No! That's stupid! You two could never hold me back. We're friends and that's final." We finally reached the history class just as the bell rang.

History was boring. Much more boring than how Lucifer taught it. We learned about some battle in the seven years war. Not exactly memorable. In fact, the rest of the classes seemed like that. All boring, more boring than how Lucifer taught it. I missed his teachings. Now that we were one and attending school, there wasn't much need for them now. Anyway, every single class aside from PE was like that.

PE was an… interesting experience. Bianca and i were chosen as partners because I was new and didn't have one. Usually Bianca just went with another two: a boy and girl named James and Serena. We both got yelled at a lot by sergeant Harding. Oh, how I hated that man. Everytime he raised his voice I just want to pull out Katastrofi (His sword, greek for destruction.) and slice his head off. That wouldn't go down well with the rest of the mortals though, so I kept my cool. Still, he seemed to go extra hard on me since I was new. I sighed out of relief when the bell rang.

Walking down the halls to our dorms since dinner was still three hours away, I suddenly felt the 'urge'. "Hold on guys, Poseidon is attacking my bladder." As I entered the nearest bathroom, I heard Nico saying "Cool reference." the relief flooded through me as I relieved myself and it all flooded out. Washing and drying my hands, I exited the toilet to see a sight I wished I never would.

It was just as Bianca foretold. Nico, in the corner, was being beaten by a large blonde guy about my age while Bianca yelled at him to stop, two other big guys holding her back. I marched over. "STOP! STOP IT!" Fury overcame me. I threw the two guys off of Bianca and into a nearby wall. I charged at the guy beating Nico. He somehow didn't see me and I slammed him into another wall. I got on this guy and started repeatedly punching him in the face. His two cronies came over and tried to grab me, so I elbowed one in the face and socked the other one in the chin. I pulled the large guy up and pinned him to the wall. Though he was bigger, he was still my age and I could defeat beings in a fistfight centuries older than me.

"What is your name?" the guy quivered. "Zachary Taylor." I was not letting this guy off easy. "Listen here Zachary Taylor. If you ever, EVER, touch me or my friends again, I will not hesitate to behead you and kick your decapitated body down to the depths of Tartarus." My eyes glowed red for a few seconds and the guy raised his hands in surrender. "O-okay man. We'll leave you guys alone. Just don't hurt me!" I dropped him and he ran away, pushing his stumbling friends over to get away.

I walked over to the crying, shivering Nico and held out my hand. He took it and as he stood up, I could see he had a bloody nose and a black eye. _Those bastards._ "You alright Neek?" He nodded. "Bianca?" She nodded. "Yes, thank you for helping us." I smiled and turned back to Nico. "Hey, Neek. how about the three of us go back to my dorm, skip dinner, pull out some doritos i snuck in, watch some tv and have a few rounds of Mythomagic?" He smiled and nodded. "Okay, but first, we have to get you cleaned up."

Together, with Nico and Bianca, we went back to my dorm and had a great night. Bianca went and got some movies from her room and Nico and I played some Mythomagic. He won most of them. By one midnight, both of them were passed out on my sofa, tired after the day they had just had. I smiled and found some blankets that the school provided for the winter months which, in a castle surrounded by snow, was pretty much all year round. As I got into bed and shut my eyes, I smiled at the thought of my new friends asleep on the couch with blankets draped over them.

My new friends.

 **Done! Again. I'm still hating on myself for accidentally cutting it. Almost 3000 words! One of the longest chapters I've ever done. Anyway, chapter 3 will be out soon. That'll be Nico and Bianca learning the mythologies are real and chapter 4 will be about Bianca and Lucifer's relationship. After chapter 4, we leave Westover Hall and enter the PJO world. See you guys soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nico's mind explodes.

 **Yay chapter 3's here. I never have anything to write here. Bianca and Nico learn of the gods and their heritage and Nico's head explodes. What does it mean for Lucifer and Bianca close friendship to learn they're cousins. Find out this time, on Dragon Ball- nevermind. Also, I keep forgetting to use dates.**

Chapter 3: Nico's mind explodes.

Six months later.

The next six months passed rather well. Sure, the homework was torture, and the teachers were just god's awful, but for the first time in my life, I truly had friends. Bianca and Nico di Angelo were the two best friends I could ever ask for. Nico was like the little brother I'd always wanted and he even confessed to me that "You are the big brother I had always prayed for. Sure, Bianca's a great sister but she doesn't have as much of the same interests as me as you do." That had really touched my heart. _God, I love that kid._

Bianca, however, was a whole different story. Over the past six months, especially after I scared off Nico's bullies, we seemed to get even closer. I had developed feelings for her. I had feelings for her before, but that was just her looks. Now that I actually knew her, I could honestly say I was in love. I didn't know how to ask her out. _It'll come to me eventually. One day I'll grow the balls to do it._

Today was an eventful day to say the least. I was sitting on Nico's couch, watching tv with the two di Angelo's since it was a saturday. Looking out the window, you could see a lot of teens outside playing in the snow. Last night had been a blizzard. Two of the fire escapes were blocked with snow up to the second floor of the castle.

The three of us were planning to go out for a snowball fight later that day, but right now we were content with sipping our hot chocolate, and watching an episode of How I Met Your Mother. Turns out Nico and Bianca liked that show too.

Speaking of Bianca, I stiffened as she dozed off and her head onto my chest as she slept. Nico looked at us and the could barely stifle his laughter. I glared at him and he turned away and laughed silently. I blushed when she snuggled even closer, her light breathing filling the almost silent room. Nico couldn't take it anymore, the got up, left the room, and his loud laughter could be heard from the hallway. I lightly shook Bianca and she woke up. As she noticed her position, she blushed and got off of me. "Sorry, Luce. I guess I just fell asleep." I raised my hand. "It's alright."

Nico came back into the room about thirty seconds later, red faced from laughing so much. "Hey sis. Have a nice nap?" Bianca threw the tv remote at Nico and it hit him square in the nose. Bleeding and in severe pain, he stumbled into the bathroom to get some toilet paper. A few seconds later, a crash could be heard. "You alright Neek?" I shouted at him. After a few seconds, I could barely hear him say. "Yeah…" silence. "Alright." I shouted back at him.

I stood up to go to my room and get something, when a thud could be heard hitting Nico's window. Bianca turned her head. "What the hell was that?" I frowned. "I don't know. Some kid with bad aim." I looked over and saw a large pile of snow on the window. Opening a window, I looked out. One of the kids in the grade above us was looking at the window. "Hey! Get down here and join in the fun, man!" I had no idea who that guy was, but I did what the said anyway.

I looked at Bianca. "Hey Bianca, wanna go have that snowball fight now?" She turned from the tv. "Yes!" She wasted no time in getting her snow clothes on. I walked into the bathroom to see Nico still on the floor, nose bloody and a roll of toilet paper in his hands. I prodded him, unsure if the was even still alive. The grunted. "Yeah?" _At least he's not dead._ "Wanna go have a snowball fight?" I have no idea how it happened, but Nico was up and out of the bathroom in three seconds.

Walking out of the bathroom, Bianca and Nico were already dressed to go outside, although Nico was still putting his gloves on. "You ready, Luce?" Bianca asked me. I gestured to myself. I was wearing a t-shirt, trousers and socks. "Do I look ready?" She shrugged and Nico finally finished putting on his last glove. "I'll go get ready then." I said as I left Nico's room and headed into my own to get prepared.

Out of all the clothes I had packed for Westover, most of them were either uniforms or winter clothes. Deciding to go with a waterproof jacket, snow pants, snow boots and some black woollen gloves. I walked back out to find my two friends waiting impatiently just outside my door. Once Nico saw me, the grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway, excitement in his eyes and Bianca following us.

We made it outside and Nico let go of me. We walked for a little bit before I felt a thud hit me in the back. I turned around and there was Bianca, picking up another snowball. I beat her to it and hit her in the arm. I saw Nico run for cover as Bianca reloaded. Another snowball hit me in the head but this time it wasn't Bianca's. I looked over and saw Nico with three more snowballs. I looked at Bianca and I could tell we both had the same though. _Let's knock the little gremlin out._

Nico ducked as the was suddenly pelted by dozens of snowballs. Unfortunately for him, the log the hid behind was too small to cover his whole body and so we got a couple of shots in on his head and legs.

The battle raged on as snowball was thrown one after another. Bianca and I had turned on each other at this point and we were all hidden behind various structures. I had been hit in the head enough times to kill me if they were stones. Luckily, Bianca and Nico had taken more hits than I had.

As I poked my head over the tipped wheelbarrow I was hiding behind, I saw a massive snowball headed right for my face. Focusing not on the fact that I was in a mortal school, more on how I needed to defend myself, I called upon my powers. Using the powers I inherited from Poseidon, the snowball turned to water just inches from my face, splashing me. All the snowballs stopped right then.

"What the hell?" Nico's voice could be heard as the both of them stared at me. _Oh shit._ "Lucifer, do you have like heat superpowers or something?" Deciding to cover it up, I lied. "I don't know, must be something to do with physics or something." Nico, not very smart when it comes to science, believed that but I could see the suspicion on Bianca's face. I threw a snowball a her. "Oh, no you didn't!" The battle continued.

We all stumbled back into Bianca's room an hour and a half later, cold, damp and tired. Nico went to go toilet, leaving Bianca and I alone. "I know that wasn't physics Lucifer, snowballs don't just melt in mid air. Now I've seen some weird things in my life, I mean, I'm in my 80s! But I have never, ever seen-" She was cut off by me. "Wait, what? You're in your 80s" Just then, Nico walked out of the bathroom and heard my question. "WHAT? BIANCA! HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM." I was officially confused. "What? What do you mean? How could you be in your 80s? The only way that could happen was if you slowed down-" I cut myself off there. _Two times I almost spilt the beans about the mythological world in one day._

Then it hit me. "Bianca, Nico. Didn't you guys once tell me that you two lived in Vegas for a while?" They both looked confused. "Yeah, why?" _Oh no._ "Did you happen to stay at a hotel called the Lotus casino?" They still looked confused. "How could you possibly know that?" _Oh shi-_ "Listen, we need to have a talk. Sit down." They did. "Look, Lucifer, I know you probably think we're crazy but-" I cut her off again. "No, I believe you." Her eyebrow raised. "How?" Nico still sat, depressed that the might just lose his big brother. "I need to tell you a story."

So I told them. I told them of the greek mythology being real, of me being a demigod, how I stayed in the Lotus hotel for a month, though it felt like a night. Bianca's eyes were wide in disbelief while Nico's were wide in astonishment. "How can we believe this?" Bianca asked me. "Simple." I snapped my fingers, and in a flash of light, I was sitting there, only this time wasn't wearing my snow clothes.

In their place, I was wearing my Nemean lion pelt from my battle with it three years previously along with some armor. Strapped at my sides, were my adamantine swords, Katastrofi and Caedus. I saw Bianca blush at the sight of the abs on my armor. I chuckled. "Believe me now?" Both of them nodded. "Still, it's hard to take this in. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I sighed. "Same reason you two wouldn't tell me that you were over 80. You'd either not believe me and put me in a mental hospital or leave me because I was strange and a possible danger."

Bianca cupped my chin. "Nico and I will never leave you." I smiled, but Nico's voice interrupted us. "So do we have any powers?" I was shocked. "What?" Nico repeated himself. "Do Bianca and I have any powers?" I chuckled. "I doubt it. I mean, I can test but I doubt you'll have any powers or anything." Still, Nico went berserk. "WE COULD BE GOD'S. WE MIGHT GET TO MEET THEM!"

I caught him as the ran past and set him next to Bianca. "Hold still." I performed the ritual on them. As the information flooded through my head I only had one thought. _Wow. Didn't see that one coming._ "Bianca, Nico, how much do you know of your parents." They sat in thought for a while before Bianca spoke up.

"Our mother died when we were young, we never really knew dad. He left when we were babies." _So they don't know about him. Interesting._ "What do you know about Hades?" This time Nico spoke. "Hades was the ancient Greek chthonic god of the underworld, which eventually took his name. In Greek Mythology, Hades was regarded as the oldest son of Kronos and Rhea, although the last son regurgitated by his father. He and his brothers Zeus and Poseidon defeated their father-" I cut him off before the could recite the whole goddamn wikipedia page. "He's your father. You two are demigods."

This time they were both in shock, even Nico stopped talking. "Wh-what." Bianca whimpered. "Hades is your father, cousins. That's right, I am the son of Poseidon and you two are the children of Hades." Nico blew up while Bianca remained in shock. "WHAT? REALLY? THAT IS SO COOL. WHAT POWERS DO WE HAVE? CAN WE GO MEET OUR FATHER RIGHT NOW?" He seemed to calm down. "Yes. Yes. I know. I don't know. No, unfortunately, if Zeus knew any of us existed, he would kill us." Nico looked downtrodden. "Maybe one day, Neek." I ruffled his hair before turning to Bianca.

"How you doing?" She still had a look of disbelief on her face. I had changed back to my normal clothes. "It's just- how?" She started crying and hugged me. "It's okay. I don't know how or why, but it did. Don't worry though, I'll still be here for you two. Who knows, maybe I can even train you two." She tightened the hug as Nico whooped. "Thank you." I smiled. "You're welcome." We stayed like that for a few more minutes, then Bianca pulled away and said. "I don't want Nico holding a real weapon until he's practised enough with foam or cardboard." I chuckled as Nico whined. "Sure." I kissed her forehead and let go. It was only after I left the room that I realised what I had just done.

I just kissed Bianca.

 **BOOM! Two chappies in one weekend. Obviously chapters are gonna be coming slower because it's a week but still, I'll write! Chapter 4, here we come! P.S. Katastrofi is Greek for Destruction and Caecus is latin for Carnage.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The dance.

 **Chapter 4! Quick note, I just realized that sometimes 'he' changes to 'the'. HOW DO I STOP THIS!? I use google docs btw.**

Chapter 4: The dance

5 months later.

It's amazing how things can change so quickly. Like seriously, one minute you can be a happy little baby, next your mom's dead, you're possessed by one of the oldest and most dangerous beings in the world, you're attending a military school with your two cousins and you end up dating one of them. Hang on, let's back up on that last one.

It was just a normal day at dinner, lessons had been relatively normal. There were absolutely no signs that soon my life would change drastically. Nico, Bianca and I were sitting at the table we usually sat at with our plates of mince that we were always served on a Friday. We were laughing, talking, joking around and minding our own business when the principal, a french man named Dr Thorn who I hadn't had much interaction with, stood up and gave an announcement.

Clearing his throat loudly, all the students and staff turned to look at him, even us. "Now, students. I know this is extremely short notice but as you might all know, the annual school dance is happening next Friday night." Immediately, all the students broke out into whispers. Dr Thorn cleared his throat again and thundered. "Silence! Everybody!" Everybody shut up.

"Now, you are allowed to bring partners but it is not mandatory. The dance itself, however, is mandatory. You are all expected to show up, have fun and enjoy the food there." He sat down. Immediately everybody started talking, not whispering. Everybody talked about who they were gonna bring, what they would wear (Suits and Dresses were required.) and what kind of songs would play. I looked over at Nico and Bianca.

"So who're you guys taking?" I asked them both while taking a sip from my drink. Nico shrugged and continued eating while Bianca actually talked. "I don't know, I guess I'll just wait and see if someone asks me. What about you?" I shrugged. "I've got someone in mind." And I did. I was thinking about asking Bianca out but I wasn't sure if I could go through with it. _Maybe if I chicken out, when she asks who I'm bringing I'll just say I got rejected._ I saw Bianca's expression falter as I said 'someone'.

"I think I'll just go by myself." Nico spoke up after the awkward silence. I laughed "Of course you would. You too scared to ask anyone out." He mimicked my laugh. "Look who's talking. You're too chicken to ask out B-" I stood on his foot under the table. "BITCHES. You're too scared to ask bitches out." Bianca slapped him over the head. "Nico Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz di Angelo! (That's not his real name. Bianca's just pissed.) How dare you say that word! You're 13!" Nico growled at me and I laughed as the was punished by his sister.

Eventually the teachers announced that dinner was over and we all headed back to my room to watch a movie. Saw was on that night and so we sat down to watch that. Nico got way too scared and went off to the bathroom to relieve himself. Right as the shut the door loudly, a jumpscare happened and all the noise made Bianca squeal and jump into my lap.

She sat like that for a few seconds, catching her breath before she realised the position we were in. She blushed and got off me. I couldn't stop the disappointed look from appearing on my face and she noticed it. "Did- did you enjoy that?" She asked in shock, though I couldn't help but hear the relief in her voice. "No! I mean- yes…" Awkward silence. The toilet flushed right someone screamed in the movie and Bianca squealed again, though this time she didn't jump into my lap. Nico came back in and we watched the rest of the movie.

The next few days passed along slowly until Thursday, one day from the dance. Surprisingly, a lot of girls asked me out to the dance with them. I still turned them all down. _Never realised I was this popular._ Nico actually got asked out by a nerdy girl a year younger than him but the was dead set on flying solo. Bianca got asked out by three guys but none of them were 'her type' according to her.

Walking away from our last class, Math, Bianca and I were talking about the dance. "So, anyone asked you out since yesterday?" She sighed. "Why do you even ask? You've witnessed every single time I've been asked out." I shrugged. "Just checking." She turned to me, a smirk creeping on her face. "I-" I blushed, before pulling her into an empty classroom.

She looked at me, confusion on her face. "What's going on Luce?" Still blushing, I popped the big question. "Bianca I… You know... Ah, screw it. Bianca di Angelo." I got down on one knee. "Will you go to the dance with me " She grinned. "Of course! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me out." I grinned. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to ask you out." The heat of the moment caught up to us and our lips connected in a fiery embrace.

Making out with her was one of, if not the most surreal and addicting feelings I've ever had the pleasure of feeling. Though, it was short, that kiss was one of the best moments in my life. It's something I could never forget. Standing in front of me, this angel smiled and kissed me once more. "So I guess we're dating now?" I smiled. "Thankfully so." Together, we walked to dinner hand in hand to meet Nico and tell him the news.

The hour before the dance was one of the slowest in my life, which was ironic considering the week leading up to it was one of the quickest. Nico and I were in my room, getting ready. Since a tuxedo was the required dance uniform for boys, we both wore the same suit with a few differences. Nico wore a bow tie with his jacket fully buttoned up while I had a normal black tie and my jacket was unbuttoned. Bianca was in her room getting changed since she was, well a girl.

"You ready Luce?" The time was 6:45, 15 minutes until the dance started. Nico was still going alone so he was coming with me to pick up Bianca. "As ready as I'll ever be." Nico grinned, and we both went next door to Bianca's room and knocked on the door. The door opened, and there stood, hands-down the single most attractive girl I'd ever met. Her name was Bianca di Angelo and she was my date. I held out my hand. "You ready?" She smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be." Together, with Nico, we walked down the hallways of Westover Hall and into the dining hall where the dance was being held.

The room was packed full of people, everyone from eleven to seventeen was here, all dancing without a care in the world. It looked like a rock concert, which was weird considering there was no band and everyone was in either a suit or a dress. The teacher stood against the walls, watching for any troublemakers.

As Nico moved over to the food, Bianca and I went onto the floor to dance, luckily, as we did this, a slow song started playing. I held out my hand. "May I have this dance, mio signora?" She giggled. "I see that the Italian lessons are working out for you, and yes, you may signore." I smiled as she took my hand and we glided out to the dance floor.

I can't remember the name of the song or the lyrics. What I do remember is Bianca nuzzling her head on my chest as we danced. I looked over at Nico and saw him giving me a thumbs up while eating some chocolate dipped strawberries. I kissed her forehead and she looked up at me, smiling. Her eyes were the prettiest colour I had ever seen. They were a deep, hazel brown and they seemed to just stare into your soul.

"Bianca, oh god's this is so soon but- I think I'm in love with you." She smiled. "I feel the exact same way." And we kissed. We kissed and we enjoyed that moment dearly. If only we knew what would come exactly one year later, on the one year anniversary of our relationship. The day we entered the Greek world.

 **Okay, so it was one of the smaller chapters but still, 3 chapters in one weekend. 2 in one day. I'M ON A ROLL. This was set around the same time as sea of Monsters and next chapter, I'm introducing an interesting new character that will change Lucifer's perspective on the god's and their world.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Faces.

 **Chapter 5 is here! Now we get into the greek world. Lucifer and Bianca are 16.**

Chapter 5: New Faces.

351 days later.

Bianca was panicking, we could tell that. She had been pacing around my room for the last 15 minutes. Nico and I couldn't care less about whatever it was she was panicking about, we were quite content with sipping our cokes that we had snuck from the teachers lounge. Finally, after another 12 minutes, Bianca stopped pacing and looked at us both.

"You calmed down yet, Bia?" I asked her. She stared in disbelief at me. "Do I look like I've calmed down yet?!" She seemed exasperated. "What are you even fussing about anyway, sis?" Nico asked her after taking another sip of his drink. "Have you not been listening to me at all this morning?!" Nico and I shook our heads. She sighed. "I'm the one on the student council who got picked to organize the school dance this year and I have no idea what I'm doing! Any ideas?"

A smirk grew on mine and Nico's faces as we looked at each other, similar thoughts running through our heads. "Well…" We said in unison as we both got up. Bianca looked at us, worry on her face at what we were going to start spouting out. She had every right to be worried. Almost instantly, Nico and I started throwing up nonsense in her face. Silly ideas like "One whole pizza per person!" and "None of the teachers are allowed to attend." Bianca held up her hands. "Stop! Seriously! I need to figure out what I'm going to do." Nico and I grunted and sat back down.

Bianca sat down next and me and put her head in her hands. I put my arm around her shoulders. "Jesus, Bia. I'm sure you'll figure out something. Here." I tossed her a coke. "Sit down and watch TV with Nico and I." She was about to protest but, admitting defeat, she opened the coke and leaned into me. "Get a room!" Nico's disgusted shouts could be heard from three rooms down. I put my hands up in surrender. "We haven't done anything!" Nico muttered something under his breath and went back to watching TV.

14 days later.

I had to be honest, I was genuinely surprised. _Seriously, how do you organize something like this in 14 days?_ To say I was impressed would be an understatement. Understatement of the century, perhaps? Looking over at my girlfriend, I was in utter disbelief. "H- How- How did you do this?" I sputtered at her. She giggled and tapped me on the nose. "That's forever my secret. You know, there would have been more if you two didn't keep convincing me to watch Tv instead of planning this and doing homework." She said, gesturing to me and Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes and I laughed. "You know you would've gone insane if you hadn't taken a break every once in a while." Nico reminded his sister. Bianca poked her tongue at him. "You know, Neek, if we _had_ kept her from working any longer than she already was, we might still have to wear suits and dresses this year." Nico turned to me. "Wait, who's side are you on! I thought we both had the same argument!" I shrugged and put my arms around both of their shoulders. "I'm neutral on this one."

As I looked upon my cousins, I had to admit, I was glad that Bianca had made it so that we could wear whatever we wanted to the dance. Nico looked much better in his favourite hoodie and black khaki's than in a tuxedo. However, I wouldn't mind seeing Bianca in her dress again sometime. Instead she was simply wearing a brown coat with some jeans and sneakers. I chose to go in a blue t-shirt, black jeans and a black trench coat. Not very formal, I know, but that was the whole point of being allowed to wear whatever you want, not being formal.

Nico shook me off and walked over to get some food. _I swear that guy only comes for the food._ Sensing a hint of deja vu, I held out my hand for Bianca to take. She took it and together we walked out onto the dance floor. The party was in full swing. Some loud, obnoxious music was playing, kids were dancing and running around everywhere and virtually no one wasn't having fun.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something strange. The principal, Dr Thorn, was looking around rather nervously and frantically. The looked over at us, Nico and another group of kids about our age as if the was waiting for one of us to make a move. I looked over at the other kids. I only recognized one of them, a new student named Grover Under... It was something. The other three looked like normal high school students.

One of them was obviously a punk, the kind who liked to get in trouble. She had electric blue streaks through her hair and she wore a leather jacket and ripped jeans. The second one was a blond girl, she was shorter than me and she was wearing an orange coat and was dancing with a boy. The boy turned around. _Oh, my, god's._ The boy looked a lot like me. Black hair, an athletic build and deep sea-green eyes. I had been focusing on that group of kids for so long that I hadn't noticed Dr Thorne come up to Bianca and I with Nico in tow.

He cleared his throat. "Miss Di Angelo, please come with me." Bianca raised an eyebrow at him and Nico. "What has the done now?" Nico looked offended. I looked back at Dr Thorn and it seemed the was acting even stranger now. He was sniffing the air, glaring at me suspiciously and the kept glancing over at the group of kids who hadn't taken notice of how Dr Thorn had approached us.

"He's done nothing, Miss Di Angelo, I just need to have a talk with both of you." I could tell she seemed hesitant, honestly, I was hesitant to let them go. After a few moments, Bianca nodded and the three of them left to go talk, not before Dr Thorne leaned in my ear and whispered. "I know what you are. You're lucky I'm not here for you." Before quickly ushering Nico and Bianca out of the room.

 _What the hell is he?_ I thought to myself before noticing the group of kids were following them out of the room. _Well, I might as well join the fun._ After managing to escape without conviction from Mrs Gottschalk, I ran after the group of kids. _Strange, they're heading outside, and the boy isn't with them._ I made it outside but I stayed hidden in the shadows. I had a feeling this had something to do with the god's.

Dr Thorne was standing at a cliff while holding Nico and Bianca by the collars, too forcefully to be legal. Standing in front of them was the boy and the was holding, _wait, is that a sword? He must be a warrior, demigod maybe?_ That wasn't the worst of it. As Bianca and Nico struggled against his grip, he seemed to grow bigger and more furrier. _Wait, is the a werewolf or something?_ Then the grew horns, a mane and finally, a large sharp scorpions tail. A manticore.

His hold of the di Angelos weakened and they escaped. Enraged, the fired two needles from his tail at them. Luckily, the punk girl jumped in front of them with a shield and blocked them all. Bianca and Nico, realizing that this was a matter of the god's, pulled out the weapons I had helped them forge.`

For Bianca, it was some hunting knives and a bow. The knives were named kynigi and venari and her bow was named venenum. For Nico, it was a simple sword named immortuos. How did we forge them in a military school? Simple, Lucifer loves fire. Demon Lucifer that is. The only other things you need are stones, a space to do it and some material to make your weapons. Turns out that I know a lot of Adamantine sources.

Nico, ever the enthusiastic one, gave out a war cry before slashing at Dr Thorns back. As Dr Thorne felt the blade slice his back, he turned around with a menacing glare on his raised his hand to strike Nico down but the was stopped by an arrow to the ribs. Bianca reached for another arrow and Dr Thorne charged at her. The other kids, getting over their shock that these two kids were actually trained warriors, yelled for her to watch out. I chose that time to appear.

I ran out of the shadows and drew my swords, also activating my armor. Right before Dr Thorn attacked Bianca I jumped on his back and Katastrofi into him. He screamed and ran off course, crashing through a nearby tree. He tried to pull me off of him and eventually resorted to using his tail. As the large scaly weapon came down, I used Caecus to block. Dr Thorn was so focused on me that he didn't notice Nico running up to him until the had a blade through the stomach. The howled in pain before another one of Bianca's arrows pierced his shoulder. Shaking me off, he sent a volley of spikes at Nico and I.

I pushed Nico out of the way and winced as his poisonous spikes pierced armor and went into my ribs, arms, leg, foot and finally, my heart. "NO!" Both Bianca and Nico's furious screams could be heard. As Nico and the other kids charged the manticore, Bianca came to give me some assistance. She had tears in her eyes as she studied my wounds. 'No no no no no no no…" The poison ran through my veins, it was extremely painful. Still, I acted tough, for her. "I'm alright. I'm alright. It doesn't hurt, I can fight." I stood up but she pulled on my sleeve. "Please, stay safe." I nodded and she stood up and collected her bow.

I charged at the manticore, the painful poison still running through my body. Nico was furious at him, hacking and slashing until with one well timed swing, he took out Dr Thorn's eye. The manticore screamed its loudest, stumbling away. Near the cliff, a sound could be heard. "Wait." I heard the boy who looked like me say. "Is that a-" He was cut off by a military helicopter appearing at the cliff. Three people could be seen on board, one was piloting a machine gun on the side of the vehicle.

The machine gun shot and we all took for cover. Just the, a horn sounded. Dr Thorn swore as three arrows flew from the trees and embedded themselves in a nearby tree. Looking over, all of us saw a group of girls, ranging 8-16 in age, all came out with bows in their hands. Standing in front was a girl around 16 and one maybe 13. The 16 year old ordered the others to fire and all of them did, except for the 13 year old. The 13 year old looked up at the helicopter before saying loud enough for all of us to hear. "No mortals may be allowed to witness my hunt." She raised her palm and we all gasped at how the helicopter turned into a flock of black birds.

The manticore roared as more arrows pierced his skin, and the hunters kept firing. As he stumbled back towards the cliff, all of us backed away aside from Bianca and the blonde girl. They were still fighting and as we called for them to come away, the manticore looked me in the eye, grabbed them both and jumped off the cliff.

"NO" I screamed and ran towards them both. I grabbed Bianca's hand and the manticore let go, only holding onto the blonde girl. The blonde girl managed to grab onto Bianca's wrist with the manticore hanging from her leg, adding to the weight. I struggled to hold on and I started slipping. Soon I fell from the cliff. I heard Bianca scream and I reached out my other arm. I managed to grab a hold of a branch sticking out of the cliffside.

I heard Nico and the other kids come rushing towards the cliff before looking over the side, seeing me holding onto a branch and two girls, plus a manticore. It took all my demigod strength to not let go right there, I'm not even sure how I didn't.

I heard the blonde girl scream. Dr Thorn was slipping and he was using both his arms to claw the blonde girls legs, hoping she would let go. Desperate, I called out. "Blonde girl! Kick him! KICK HIM IN THE FACE." With the Manticores weight, I knew I couldn't hold on. She listened to me, and she started mashing the manticores face in with her left foot.

I felt a large weight lift off of me as the manticores shriek could be heard. The blonde girl had kicked him right where his eye used to be and he plummeted into the water. I still felt my hand slipping. Thinking on my feet, I swing back and forth. "What are you doing?" Bianca shouted at me. "On the count of 3, let go!" I screamed back at her. Giving her no time to argue, I started counting. "1…" One swing. "2…" another swing. "3!" I let go, and so did she. I fell, and they flew. I hit the water, and they hit the ground.

Somehow, falling into water after falling like that just makes it feel like you've already drowned. I tried praying to a father who didn't even know I existed but nothing happened. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't reach the surface. I was going to die. I was ready to die.

I don't know what kind of magic or entity saved me, but I am eternally grateful. I could suddenly breathe. I was breathing underwater. _What in the name of Tartarus?_ I looked up and the water was clear. I could easily see up to the cliff. _Wow that is high._ Bianca and Nico were looking over the cliff, worried expressions on their faces. Bianca was crying and Nico looked on the verge of tears as well.

I couldn't let them worry, I had to make them know that I was alright. I swam up forcefully. Too forcefully. Next thing I know I was shooting up the cliff at 20 m/h, on top of a spout of water. I had a massive jetstream of water shooting behind me. I shot up past the cliff and for a split second I saw their worried expressions.

As the air rushed past me, the poison that had finally reached my heart started burning like crazy. Eventually, I reached the clouds and I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like I was having a heart attack, but the pain was triple what it usually would be.

The water disappeared and I couldn't do anything. I plummeted again. Falling. Falling. Falling. _I'm gonna die._ I could clearly see everyone now. My friends, the other kids and the girls with the hunting gear. They were all watching me as I fell. I turned around, thinking it would hurt less if I landed on my back. Worst decision ever.

I probably would have died if I had landed on my front, the force would have killed me. Instead, the extra armor on my back shielded me from death.

CRUNCH

The pain was worse than the poison shooting through my body. In one moment, so many bones were destroyed. I'm quite proud of what I did next. I moaned. I didn't cry or scream like any normal person would. I moaned. That means I'm one tough cookie.

"Owwwwww…" I said after a few silent, tense moments. They probably thought I was dead until I moaned. I couldn't move. Bianca and Nico rushed to my sides to check if I was okay. They poked my ribs and I winced at the pain of crushed bones and the poison. I felt the heart attack start to kick in again and this time I did scream. I let out all the pain I had felt in the last 20 minutes. _Great, I'm still gonna die._ I heard Nico start to cry. "No Lucifer! Don't leave us! Please… please." The last word came out as a whimper.

I stopped breathing. _Goodbye cruel world. My last sight is gonna be of that 13 year old girl. Great, I can't even see Bianca and Nico one last time._ The girl raised her palm and touched my forehead. She started chanting something in a different language. It sounded like Greek. A golden light overcame me just before I blacked out and I took in a huge breath. I could breathe. _Thank the gods!_

"One's standing right in front of you." I heard the girl say. I guess I said that out loud. "Thank you miss?.." The 16 year old girl behind her got mad at me. "She is not a 'miss', she is a goddess. Artemis, goddess of the hunt to be exact!" My eyes widened. "I… wow… I didn't…" She smiled. "Didn't expect me to look so young?" I nodded. "No one does." She said.

My response was cut off from me being tackled by none other than my girlfriend and her brother. "You're alive!" I laughed. "Did you really think I'd leave you so soon?" It was hard to say considering I did. I had thought I was going to die and I had accepted it.

The boy that looked like me cleared his throat. "Um, we'd like to know how you learned to use your powers like that." _Completely forgot about them._ "Who are you people." They looked at each other. The punk spoke up. "I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." The blonde went next. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Grover whatever went next. "I'm Grover Underwood, a satyr." _Underwood! That was it._ Finally, the boy who looked like me went. "I'm Ryan Williams, son of Poseidon." My eyes widened. "Did- did you just say son of poseidon?" He sighed. "Yes. I'm the son of Poseidon and yes the gods are real, demigo-." I cut him off. "Yeah yeah yeah, already know. It just so happens that I, Lucifer, am also a son of Poseidon."

Silence.

He looked in disbelief. Then, the hugged me. The straight up hugged me. I was tense for a moment, but then I relaxed and hugged back. Thalia interrupted our special moment. "How exactly do you know all this?" I looked at her. "Private tutor." I answered simply. She nodded at Bianca and Nico. "What about those two?" I broke off the hug and walked over to the Di Angelos.

"Everybody, this is Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, children of Hades." Silence again. "Wow... didn't see that one coming." Grover spoke up. "Exactly what I said." Then something clicked in Thalia. "Wait, you three. How old are you?" Bianca and I said "16" while Nico said "14". Thalia and Ryan exchanged worried glances. "What year were you born?" Bianca responded with "1933" and Nico with "1935". Thalia and Ryan sighed of relief just before I spoke up. "1991." Then they exchanged worried glances again before going away to speak. The girls with Artemis then came over.

"Demigods, these are my hunters of Artemis. We are sworn to never fall in love and forever remain maidens in exchange for immortality." Artemis introduced them. "This is my lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade." She gestured to the 16 year old. She then turned to Bianca. "May we please have a word in private?" Bianca looked at us. I nodded and Bianca, Zoe and Artemis all walked off.

Thalia and Ryan came over. "Lucifer, you are older than Ryan by one year. There is a prophecy that says that the next child of the big three to turn 16 will be the saviour of the universe. Me, Bianca and Nico don't count because we're chronologically over 16. You are the one the prophecy mentions." I was in shock. I had just met my brother, found the god's finally and now I was destined to save the universe. _What. The. Hell._

My thoughts were cut off by Nico. "If you two are children of Zeus and Poseidon, does that mean we're cousins." Ryan thought about it for a moment. "I guess it does, cousin." Nico fist bumped him and I laughed.

"So, do we get to meet our parents?" Nico asked. Ryan and Thalia nodded. "But first we go to camp." Nico went berserk. The ran over to Bianca, who was now returning with Artemis and Zoe. "BIANCA! WE GET TO MEET DAD AND ALL THE GOD'S!" Bianca was shocked. "What did they want?" She looked guilty for a moment. "They wanted me to join the hunters."

If I had been drinking, I would have spit it out. "WHAT?!" Bianca looked worried. "And I actually thought about it." That was it. "What! No, no no no no. Bianca, you can't do this. What about Nico and I?" She thought about it. "I know but… this is my chance to do my own thing. I won't have to look after Nico anymore." I couldn't believe it. Bianca was just going to ditch us. Just like that. I was so angry and depressed at the same time. I loved her with all my heart, I almost died just now to save her. "Fine then. Do your own thing. Nico and I will do ours." I stormed off.

I walked through the forest next to the cliff until I reached a private, calm spot. I sat down at the ledge, my feet hanging over the edge, and I thought. _Am I the selfish one for stopping her from doing what she wanted, from having the life she wanted? Or is she the selfish one for abandoning us?_ I was so confused. Why?

Ryan came over and sat next to me. "Hey." The said. "Hi." I simply grumbled back. We both just looked out at the cold ocean. "Why are you so mopey? I saw you storm off." For a moment, I didn't speak. We both just sat there until I finally did. "My girlfriend wants to abandon me and her little brother to go run off with some girls." Ryan had no idea what to say, I could tell. "Have you thought about it" He spoke after a while. "That's all I have been doing." I repeated my thoughts to him. "Am I the selfish one for stopping her from doing what she wanted, from having the life she wanted? Or is she the selfish one for abandoning us?" He thought about it for a moment. "Both. She shouldn't leave you two like that in a time like this but you shouldn't stop her from achieving her dreams." _True words of wisdom._

"I never got to thank you for saving Annabeth. We're dating." I smiled. "You've got good taste, brother. I'm sure you would've done the same thing if it was Bianca that the manticore was holding. I'm guessing that I didn't get it from my mother." He chuckled. "I think you should just wait for Bianca to make up her mind, see which way the wind blows." I nodded and the patted me on the shoulder before getting up. Holding out his hand with just a "Come on." we both got up and walked back to our friends.

Bianca ran up to me. Before she could say anything, I put my hand on her chest. "Before you say anything, just know that I'll be happy with whatever decision you make."

Bianca smiled.

"I'm staying with you two."

 **Longest chapter yet! Ever! The longest chapter I've ever written! That's why it took so long. Next chap we get to camp half-blood and we meet the parents! The godparents. Bad joke, I know. Also I tweaked the prophecy so that Lucifer is saviour of the universe. Bianca and Nico's weapon names are all in either Greek or Latin.**

 **Word count: 4088. Success!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meet the Parents

 **Chapter 6 is here! Next chappie we get into the Chaos part of the story.**

Chapter 6: Meet the Parents.

As Bianca said that, I hugged her. I was fully prepared for this moment to be the one where we say our last goodbyes. I was overjoyed that it was the opposite. She hugged back and I felt Ryan pat me on the back. She wouldn't leave me. Thank the gods.

As we pulled away, Nico asked what we were hugging about. Bianca and I exchanged a nervous glance. "Well…" Then a similar thought passed through our minds. _We can't tell him. It would crush him to know that his sister, the one who's protected and loved him all his life, once seriously thought about leaving him._ "Just happy we made it out alive Neeks." Bianca told him.

Grover then spoke up. "Uh, guys. How do we get out of here?" None of us knew the answer. I just assumed that they would have something scheduled. Sure, Nico and Bianca could shadow travel but what about us? Artemis answered our question. "Easy, I could arrange for my brother Apollo to take you all." I was confused. Apollo, god of the sun was going to transport us. How? "Does he have like a magic school bus or something?" Artemis smiled. "Something like that. I'll also need my hunters to go with you. I must journey to find answers." At this, Zoe argued. "My lady, you can't go on your own! We should come with you." Artemis held up her hand. "No, I must do this on my own. You and the hunters will stay in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood. I've already messaged Apollo. Here he comes."

We looked towards the horizon. It was sunrise, and as it rose higher and higher we could faintly see a small shape heading towards us. As it and the sun got bigger we could out the shape of a car flying towards us. "Shield your eyes." Artemis warned and we did so. It's lucky we did because you could almost go blind even with your eyes closed. Soon, the light disappeared and we opened our eyes. In front of us was a brand new sports car. It looked as though it had never been used until today.

Sitting inside the car was a man and he was just… Well if I was a girl, I would've been head over heels in love. Even as a guy, I was still pretty flustered by his looks, his shining smile, his smoking abs and his gorgeous face. _Woah, what the hell am I thinking? I have a girlfriend._ I looked over at Bianca and she was almost drooling. _Understandable._

The man, Apollo, got out of his car and outstretched his arms. "Little sis!" He engulfed her in a hug but she quickly pulled away. "I need you to take these demigods and my hunters to Camp Half-Blood." He looked confused. "Where are you going?" She sighed. "I'm going on a quest." He looked disappointed. "Alright, just stay safe. You know you can come visit me anytime right?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What brought that on?" Apollo looked downtrodden. "I don't know. I just feel like we only see each other at council meetings these days. That just makes me feel bad, like I'm being a bad brother or something." Artemis looked conflicted. "Apollo, just… please just take them. We can talk about this when I get back." Apollo looked defeated. "Alright. All aboard!"

He snapped his fingers and the sports car turned into a yellow school bus. After hearing his words, we all got on. "Buckle up!" The said once everyone was in. We did so. I was still confused, though. How the hell would we get out of here in a school bus? Flying? _Wait a minute. A flying school bus? Oh no._

Apollo took off with a speed that made us all lurch forward, right off of the cliff. Then, the started singing. "Cruisin' on down Main Street, You're relaxed and feelin' good!" He pulled up so suddenly that I almost threw up. "Next thing that you know you're seein'

Octopus in the neighborhood!" The pulled up, then I realised that the sun seemed to be following us. "Surfin' on a sound wave, Swingin' through the stars!" He slowed down. "Take a left at your intestine, Take your second right past Mars." The flicked a switch at the side of the wheel. My stomach turned itself into knots as we sped off at hundreds of miles per hour. "On THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!"

Forty seconds later.

"Come on — ride on THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!" Apollo finished his song and i stood up as soon as I felt the bus stop. Stumbling on the way out, the second I reach solid land I threw up. I heard the rest of the group exiting the bus as well, 90% of them throwing up near or in the same place I did. I walked over to Bianca and Nico right as the bus turned back into a sports car, and it was then that I noticed that we had all puked on the side of the vehicle.

"See you guys later!" Apollo called before the sped off, never noticing the various foods and gross mixture dipping from the side of his brand new sports car.

Ryan came up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder, the other one raised at the sign just above us. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" It truly did look like a great place. Children ranging from 5-18 were all hanging around outside. Some of them were practising archery, some were sword fighting and some were simply hanging around. There were 12 cabins all lined up in a horseshoe shape, with two at the end and 5 on each side.

The sound of horse hooves clopping towards us made me turn. Standing there was a creature with the top half of a man and the bottom half of a horse. A centaur. The centaur looked at Ryan and grinned. "Ryan, my boy! I trust that your quest to find the two demigods went successfully?" The was about to start congratulating him until Ryan cut him off. "Actually, Chiron. We found three demigods and we fought a manticore trying to take them all to Kronos. We also have the hunters of Artemis staying at camp now." Chiron's jaw dropped. "Three demigods?! A manticore?! The hunters?!" Ryan nodded.

Chiron thought for a moment. "Very well. The hunters will stay in cabin 8 until Artemis returns. In the meantime, I will notify the gods of the manticore and we shall find out who the parents of these demigods are." Ryan spoke up again. "Actually, we already think we know who their parents are. The siblings are children of Hades and this guy." He said shaking my shoulder and then I interrupted him. "I'm his half-brother. My name is Lucifer Jackson, son of Poseidon." Chirons eyes widened. "We shall see. Now, I want you three to stand in front of me." Ryan backed up and Bianca and Nico came to stand on either side of me.

Chiron started chanting something in Greek, similar two the one I used two learn the Di Angelos parentage, and a golden light shone over us. "Interesting." Chiron mused. "What's interesting?" Chiron pointed at Bianca and Nico. "You two are demigod children of Hades but you…" The pointed at me. "Your father was Poseidon but yet you are not a demigod. Your mother was not mortal, yet she also wasn't a god." My eyes widened. "Wh- what? But my mother was Sally Jackson, a mortal!" Chiron shook his head. "No. She adopted you. Your real mother was something far older, and more powerful than the gods. I will summon your fathers." Chiron walked off, leaving me in disbelief. Bianca comforted me. "You okay?" I chuckled and shook my head. "I understand now how you felt when you learnt that Hades was your dad. I've spent my whole life thinking that the only family I had left was a father I'd never met. Now I learn that the woman who died protecting me wasn't even my mother." I started sobbing, thinking back to the one photo I had of my adopted mother, the one I had cherished because it was the only family I had around. Now that notion was gone.

Bianca hugged me as Chiron came back with two men. One wore an all black suit and had pale skin. His skin was so pale that he almost looked like a ghost. He had neatly combed black hair and a well-trimmed goatee and in his left hand there was a staff with two prongs on the end. The other man wore a set of armor that was designed to look like fish scales. He had a scruffy black beard and sea-green eyes, just like mine. In his right hand he held a trident that had ancient carvings on it. The first man, Hades, held out his arms and ran to engulf his children in a hug. "My children, I have finally found you." Bianca and Nico both tightly hugged back. "Dad… You're actually here." Bianca said after a while. She had told me once that she had been having dreams about a man that fit this description visiting her. She had just thought they were dreams until I told that it matched Hades' description. Then she was convinced that her dad was visiting her.

The other man, my father Poseidon, looked at me. "Strange, I don't remember your mother. The only mortal I have interacted with in the past 100 years was Ryan's mother, yet you say you were born 16 years ago." I was about to tell him the news that my mother wasn't mortal but Chiron cut me off. "Well, we'll leave you all to catch up. Lucifer, you will be staying in cabin 3 with Ryan. Bianca, Nico, you will stay in the Hermes cabin as Hades does not have one." Hades grumbled something about his brother not letting him create one but then the shut up and walked off with Bianca and Nico. I laughed as you could clearly hear Nico asking questions like "Do you have any of your Mythomagic figures? It's the only one I haven't got." and "Does this mean that we can meet our mother?" I heard Hades frown at the last one. "No, child. She is in a better, unreachable place." Nico remained quiet after that.

Poseidon and I remained in an awkward silence for a while. Honestly, I had never thought about what I would say to him once I met him. I had always expected either him to start a conversation, or me to overreact like Nico. Eventually Ryan saved me. "So… Lucifer, should I show you around our cabin?" I nodded and we both walked off, leaving a silent Poseidon.

The cabin was pretty cool. It had a main room that overlooked the lake beside the camp, two bedrooms for boys and girls, and a hell of a lot of water related stuff. Ryan said that I could sleep in the girls room if I wanted since Poseidon had no daughters aside from our long dead sister Eirene. So, now that we figured out where I was sleeping, Ryan and I sat down and talked.

Ryan was really nice, he was the brother I had always wanted. Though Nico felt like my little brother, Ryan was _actually_ my little brother. It felt good to know that I had some family outside of a dead adopted mother, a mother I didn't even know the name of and a dad who was too awkward to talk to me. Eventually, some councillor came in to tell us that dinner was ready. Ryan told him we'd be there soon and the councillor left. Getting up and putting our shoes on, Ryan and I left for dinner.

The eating area was similar to the one at Westover, with the main difference being that the tables were sorted by who your godly parent was. Zeus and Hera's were at the front while ours, Poseidon's, was just beside Zeus' on the next row. Bianca and Nico were sitting with the Hermes kids a few rows down since Hades didn't have one. I noticed that the only one sitting at the Zeus table was Thalia, the punk girl from yesterday.

The food being served was sloppy joes, a food I had never really liked but i still ate. The meal went well until Chiron stood up from his place talking with a guy in leopard print clothes. "Everyone! I'd like to introduce you to our three new campers. Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, children of Hades!" Bianca and Nico stood up and everybody clapped, the Hermes table were the loudest though. _Guess they made friends._ Chiron cleared his throat and the laughter died down. As the Di Angelos sat down, he started talking again. "Our third new camper is Lucifer Jackson, son of Poseidon." I stood up rather hesitantly as people politely clapped, Ryan was cheering though. As I sat back down, a large flash entered the room and standing there was a man in a business suit. In his right hand was a golden staff tipped with little wings. He looked like one of those young billionaires you see on tv. Hermes, messenger of the gods.

"Sorry Chiron, but father has ordered me to collect some demigods and bring them to Olympus." He flashed Chiron a smile. "I see, Lord Hermes. Who are these demigods you must retrieve." Hermes looked at the campers. "Thalia Grace, Ryan Williams, Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo and Lucifer Jackson." _All children of the big three. Wonder if it has something to do with the prophecy._

The five of us stood up and walked over to Hermes. "Place you hand on my staff." We all did so and there was a whooshing sound before we were all hurtling upwards, eventually reaching past the clouds. _Great, third time I've gone past the clouds in under 24 hours._ I closed my eyes and I could eventually feel my feet touching solid ground. Opening my eyes, I took in the sight of a regal palace set on top of a mountain. Mount Olympus.

"Follow me, cousins. Sister in Thalia's case." We did as he said, and he led us into a large room with twelve thrones all lined up like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. On one side were the god's and on the other, the goddesses. The main difference between the thrones and cabins' formation was that there was only one at the end, and on it sat a man in a suit of armor, a rough beard like poseidon's and a large bolt of lightening in one hand. Zeus, king of the gods. The other difference was that where Dionysus' cabin was at camp, a large dark throne was place and sitting on it was none other than Hades. My father, Poseidon, was sitting next to Zeus and glaring at me.

Hermes announced to Zeus. "Father, the five demigods you requested." Zeus thanked him and Hermes went to sit on the only empty throne. Zeus looked at us for a moment before thundering. "As some of you know, there is a prophecy regarding a child of either me, Poseidon or Hades. This child will reportedly have the power to destroy Olympus and will either use that power to destroy, or save it." We all nodded and he spoke again. "We know who it speaks of. It can't be Thalia or either of Hades' spawn. That leaves you two, spawn of Poseidon." The pointed at Ryan and I. "Which one of you to is older?" I raised my hand. Zeus looked at Poseidon. "Brother, do you remember the mother of this one?" Poseidon looked at him. "No, brother! That's what I've been trying to tell you! Chiron said that his mother was something older and more powerful than us. A titan, maybe?" Zeus remained deep in thought. "What about a primordial? Gaea or Nyx perhaps? All the titans are imprisoned, remember? If the mother of Lucifer Jackson did wipe your memory like we suspect, it couldn't have been a titan because their powers are restrained."

Poseidon thought for a moment. "A primordial? If that is true, then he is a severe threat to Olympus. He could side with his mother and her siblings to overthrow us." Zeus looked at me. "If that is true than something must be done about him." Then, Hades spoke up. "Brother, no! The prophecy says that he will either destroy Olympus, or _save_ it. If you kill him, then he won't be there to stop whatever threatens us." Zeus contemplated for a moment but Poseidon argued. "Brother, if the prophecy is right about him, then he could kill us all! Would you really threaten our survival just for the off chance that something else tries to overthrow us?" Zeus contemplated for a moment before looking at the rest of the council.

"We shall use democracy, as we should. Who here votes to kill the boy?" six put their hands up. These included: Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Ares, Athena and Aphrodite. "Very well. Who votes to spare him?" Six hands went up: Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hermes and Apollo, who started speaking. "I have telepathically messaged Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and she votes in favor of Lucifer being spared." Zeus frowned, then Poseidon stood up. "Anybody who does not attend the council of the gods has no right to vote! Therefor the vote remains in favour of his execution!" Zeus glared at his brother. "Poseidon, this is democracy! You cannot change the rules!-" He was too late, as Poseidon had already thrown his trident at me.

As I heard Ryan, Nico and Bianca's shouts of "NO!" I was suddenly tackled to the side before I heard the trident hit the floor. Poseidon's shout of "BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" had me immediately awake before I heard Hades shout back from on top of me. "I can't let you do this, brother. HERMES, NOW!" I saw Hermes run and collect me while Hades ran to his kids. As Hades teleported away I saw the other 4 god's that had voted for me, excluding Artemis, all teleport as well. The opposing gods all readied their weapons before Hermes had me grab his staff and we disappeared.

I opened my eyes and found that I was in a dark room. The five gods that sided with me were all standing in front of me, Nico and Bianca were standing with Hades.

"Where are we?" I asked them. Demeter cleared her throat. "You are in the void, child. It is the only place where the gods can't reach you. We've never been here before. We've taken you here to bring you to your mother." My eyes widened. "You know my mother?" Demeter looked nervous. "No, but we know who would" I raised an eyebrow. "Who?" the sound of heels clicking got closer and closer as I heard a woman say "Me, child." I turned around and the god's all bowed, Nico and Bianca did the same after Hades told them to.

Standing there was a woman who looked to be in her early forties. She wore black office attire, a clean black shirt and a pencil skirt. I had to admit, she was beautiful. She smirked as she saw me. "Who are you?" I asked her. She smiled. "Dear boy, I'm Lady Chaos, creator of the universe." My eyes widened and I bowed. "Stand up, all of you." We did so. "So, I assume you've come here to learn who your mother is?" I nodded. "Very well. Stand still." She started chanting in Greek. _Seriously, what is with everyone talking in Greek._ A minute passed, and the god's looked on eagerly, waiting for the big reveal.

Then something unexpected happened. Chaos opened her eyes and I almost gasped. They were filled with tears. She looked me over for a second before pulling me into a massive hug. "My son. You've returned at last." My jaw dropped, and so did the jaws of everyone else in the room. "M-mom?" I asked hesitantly. "Yes?" she answered. "Is it really you?" She pulled back and smiled at me. She held my cheek. "Yes, my baby boy. It's me." I pulled her into a hug as strong as the one she had just given me and she hugged back.

The gods were in shock, none more so than Nico and Bianca. So many thoughts were running through their heads. Their best friend was Greek Jesus, son of the creator. Luckily, Nico summed up all their thoughts with just a sentence.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming."

 **Boom! That plot twist though. Actually, now that I think about it, you probably could've guessed from the story summary. From this point on, the story will leave the PJO series and take place in Chaos' world. Characters from PJO will still appear, such as the god's that sided with lucifer. Bianca and Nico will live in Chaos' world with him since Zeus would probably use them to get two two Lucifer. The PJO series will continue with ryan taking Percy/Lucifer's place. Artemis will be freed from Atlas and Apollo will inform her of Lucifer's situation, so she will visit him too. Also, lucifer, bianca and Nico will form a team of heroes that die in the PJO series, just like most Chaos stories. Ryan and Lucifer harbor no hard feelings for each other. Also, I based Zeus, Poseidon and Hermes' looks off of the movies.**

 **Word count: 3644**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Settling In.

 **Sorry that this took so long to get out. I'm suffering from a case of writer's block for this story, plus the fact that i've started about 3 stories since the last chapter of this. One thing I want to clear up. Even though Percy, Bianca and Nico's ages have changed, no one else has. Ryan, Annabeth and Thalia were all 14 in the last two chapters, of course, they'll be 17 now due to time skip. Anyway, it's here now so enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Settling In.

It has been 900 years since I was last in the mortal world, thought it was really only 3 years in the mortal world. Things went pretty smoothly for the next while, considering I had just found out that I was the long-lost son of Chaos, creator of everything. Hades had let Bianca and Nico live with me and Chaos since they'd be in danger on Earth, since Zeus would likely use them to learn my location. Hades and the other gods that had voted on behalf of my survival visited often, checking up on us and such.

Artemis didn't show up for a while though. It was the next day after our arrival that Apollo told us that she was being held captive on Mount Othrys. I wanted two storm down to Earth and help rescue the goddess that had believed in me but my mother and Apollo had both stopped me. Apollo said that five heroes had already been dispatched to rescue her. I asked who they were and the told me. My brother Ryan, Thalia Grace, the satyr Grover Underwood, Artemis' lieutenant Zoe Nightshade, and a hunter named Phoebe.

Though I had little faith in them, I begrudgingly let the matter go. My mother had different plans for the three of us. Though I was her son, she had all but adopted Bianca and Nico as well. During my stay at her palace in the Void, I had met my siblings as well.

The oldest was Gaea, primordial of the Earth, more commonly known as 'Mother Earth' or 'Mother Nature'. She was nice, if a bit cold at first. She didn't fully trust me, considering the conditions around my birth. I was the only one of my siblings with a father, as my siblings were the first entities after my mother, no male had existed before Ouranos, my brother. My mother had used her powers to create her other children, and Gaea didn't trust the son of a god at first, but she had warmed up to me.

After her came Ouranos, her husband. He was primordial of the sky, and was essentially based right above Gaea. He was alright, usually quiet and he never really engaged me in conversation. He was the quiet one in the family, not much to say on him.

Next is Pontus, primordial of the sea. Kinda like Poseidon in a way, Pontus spends most of his time in the water, making sure that his god equivalent doesn't screw anything up. Seriously though, the one day that Pontus doesn't watch over the ocean, Poseidon goes and sinks the Titanic.

Next was my brother Tartarus. Unlike Gaea, he was fond of me from the beginning, always acting the way any big brother would. He was the lord of Tartarus, sort of like Greek Hell. He always wore business suits and he had his hair slicked back. He walked with a cane that turned into a sword at his will and he spoke with a suave voice. Another thing, he also used to have a crush on Gaea, which made his relationship with Ouranos difficult.

Nyx was next. She is the primordial of the night, coincidentally, her daughter Hemera is primordial of day. She's always been nice to me and the di Angelos and she acts as if we've always been here. She lives in Tartarus with our brother in her home, the mansion of night. She is married to the last of my siblings, Erebus.

Now Erebus, where to start? Out of all my siblings, the is the only one I don't like. He's jealous of me and his siblings and he is the primordial of darkness and mist. Though they are married, he and Nyx don't get along very well. They barely ever see each other, and when they do it always ends in a fight. They have considered divorce for a long time now, but still haven't gone through with it.

Of course, the youngest in the family is me, and everyone (aside from Erebus) adores me. I'm the heir of Chaos, I'm one of the most powerful beings in the universe, equal with my siblings, I'm dating Bianca Di Angelo and I'm the commander of an elite team.

Now this team, how do I explain it? I'm going to put it in the words of Nick Fury: There was an idea, to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if we could become something more, so that when they needed us, we could fight the battles that they never could.

The team was made up of six people. There was me of course, the leader. My codename was Alpha, and everyone followed my orders. I had no idea why they would pick _me_ as leader. I'm not the kinda guy who leads, I'm the kinda guy who jumps in and tries not to die, but whatever. All the people in the team are my best friends, and we hang out alot after practices and stuff.

Bianca was my third in command, her codename was Beta. She honestly didn't seem that happy about being put in a position of power either. Bianca was always more of a follower than a leader, but she could still order people around and lead a charge well. Our relationship was going strong, so that was good. I honestly think the next step in our relationship was engagement, but neither of us were quite ready for that yet. We were only 19 after all. Well, 919, but you get the point.

Nico had no real position in the team, he was just Nico. Codename: Corpse. He mainly took advantage of his father's powers as his weapon, but he could hold his own with a sword. He seemed to be phasing back to the Nico that I had first met at Westover, cold on the outside but fun and cheerful once he trusted you. We still played Mythomagic together a lot.

The next member was slightly hesitant about the idea of joining, but she relented once she saw how everyone had been getting on in her two week absence a few years ago. None other than Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Codename: Lunar. When she saw how Olympus and the hunters were fairing while she was imprisoned, she packed her bags and left, wandering the world. Eventually, she came to the void and asked for a place to stay, but Chaos offered her something better. Now she's here and one of the most powerful members in the team.

Now, here's where it gets difficult. 300 years ago, or one Earth year ago, Chaos finally gave up on trying to find the last two members of the group. She realised that there were no living people worthy of the position. No living people.

Using her power as the creator of the universe, she forged a stone. The stone was mystical, and a strange aura floated around it. Chaos called the four of us into her office one day, and explained what it was. It was a stone that could raise people from the dead. Not Nico style, literally resurrect them. She asked us to choose two people two resurrect and we thought on it.

At the mention of death, Artemis' face fell. Even after all these years, she was still grieving the loss of her best friend. I knew what to do. "Our first choice is… Zoe Nightshade." At hearing those words, Artemis did something I would never expect the Man-hating goddess to do: she hugged me and cried. I knew I made the right choice. Zoe was strong.

Chaos nodded and raised the stone. It rattled for a few seconds before there was a blinding light and there stood none other than the former lieutenant of Artemis herself. Upon seeing Zoe, Artemis rushed up and tackled her in a bone crushing hug. I felt happy for her.

Chaos looked at us expectantly, as if waiting for our second choice. We had watched the second Titan War until the end, and one figure really stood out to me. He was brave, strong, determined, and smart. He had sacrificed himself to save the world and those the loved. I knew he would be the perfect choice.

"Our second choice is… Luke Castellan." Chaos nodded and the stone rattled once more, before there was a blinding flash of light and there stood none other than the blond soldier himself.

He looked around, confused as the tried to remember any of us. Then the turned two Artemis and Zoe and the bowed. "Lady Artemis and… wait, you're the girl from Mount Othrys, the one who died." Zoe nodded and Artemis glared at him. Luke gulped and looked at them both. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He then turned to us. "Who are you? Where am I?" Zoe nodded and stepped forward beside him. "I would also like to know that… wait, you're the kids from the Manticore Hunt." We nodded and smiled. "Where are we?"

Chaos stood up from her seat. She looked down at the stone in her hands, the glow it had been emanating before had faded, now it was just a clear crystal. She put it down next to two other stones on her desk, both were just crystals now but it was clear that they had been something else, something far more powerful.

"You are in my realm, young warriors. Your friends here…" She said gesturing to the four of us. "Have chosen for you two to be spared from death, in exchange for accepting their offer." Luke turned to us. "What offer?" The asked hesitantly and I grinned, my canines showing rather prominently. "To join our team." He looked confused. "Team?"

Chaos then explained to them about the team. About how it was a group of the universe's most powerful warriors, how they would go around saving the universe and the planet Earth. She explained that if a primordial ever went rogue (*cough* Erebus *cough*), or if the Titans rose to destroy Olympus and the gods were losing, then we were the ones that would be called in. Luckily, we didn't need two go in yet, and we weren't trained enough to fight in the second Titan War.

Zoe and Luke listened intently, trying to decide if they wanted to join the team and be given a chance at life again, or to go live peacefully in the afterlife. Zoe was the first to speak up. "I've already decided, Lady Chaos. I'd like to stay with my mistress, so I'll join thy team." Chaos clapped her hands together and grinned. "Excellent!" She exclaimed before black mist flew from her hands and engulfed Zoe.

The former lieutenant grew a worried look on her face. "What is happening!?" She looked at Artemis, pleading for help. "Do not fret, child. I am simply giving you a portion of my powers, as I have done with the other's. It will help you be more powerful and skilled enough to be in the team. Of course, with training you'll grow to be even more powerful, but this is like a starter boost." Zoe nodded and relaxed as she absorbed the power. When she was done, she almost collapsed from exhaustion, and instead went over to stand by Artemis. "Your codename is: Huntress" Zoe nodded.

Luke still looked undecided. "I spent so long preparing to die, I had fully accepted that I was going to die and I said goodbye to everything. Now here I am, being given the chance to live again." The chuckled without humor, and turned to Chaos. "I'll do it." He said, steely determination in his eyes. Chaos grinned, and gave him the power. "Your codename will be: Alpha, and you are second in command." Luke's eyes widened. "Me? Why me?" I knew how the felt. That was pretty much my reaction when Chaos said that I was commander. "Because, child, I have seen you through the Second Titan War, you are a great warrior, and an even better leader." Luke, though still confused, nodded.

Chaos stepped back and looked at us. A son of Chaos, A tragic hero, Two children of Hades, A goddess, and A Hunter. "I now pronounce you, The Warriors of Chaos."

That was a year ago, and so many things had changed since then. We had become immensely more stronger and powerful through training, we had liberated Pluto from an evil and corrupt king, and new romances had blossomed.

Yes, you heard that last one correct, we're all falling in love. Even mom, who I've found making out with some guy in the throne room at least four times. I questioned her about him, and she blushed and said he was just a friend. Yeah, right.

Luke and I have become practically inseparable since the arrived here, the's without a doubt my best friend. Luke's always there when my madness kicks in, more on that later, he's always there to distract Bianca when she's on a warpath to me, and he's overall just a really cool and fun guy.

The confided in me once that the had a slight crush on Zoe, but the was afraid she wouldn't like him since she was a hunter and had sworn off boys. I reminded him that she technically wasn't a hunter anymore since she died and she might have feelings for him. A few months ago, the had gotten the balls to ask her out, and she had said yes. Now they were a happy couple, except when Zoe playfully punched Luke, which happened a lot. One time Luke actually cried when Zoe hit him, and I got punched by Zoe for laughing.

The most unlikely couple ever is on the brink of happening, and you'll never guess who it is. Nico, the emo child of Hades, and Artemis, the virgin man-hating goddess.

 _Mind = Blown_

They weren't officially a couple, and neither of them had ever confessed anything yet, but the spark was there. The way they looked into each other's eyes, the way they were always next two each other, and the way they just felt when they were near each other. You could feel it from a mile away. If they were in proximity of each other, a huge wave of this weird feeling would just overwhelm you. The rest of us had dubbed this the 'Nicotemis effect'.

Ah, now my 'madness' that I was talking about earlier, well that's a doozy. I have a split personality, an evil and twisted side, and a fragile and pure side. My mother says it might have something to do with me being a child of Chaos with an actual father, something that her other children don't have. It can be annoying sometimes, I'll have random freakouts, I can break down and suddenly lose all faith in existence, and I have once come close to slaughtering the whole race of Mercurians because one of them ticked me off. I hurt and injure myself intentionally, be it by crashing a motorcycle through a skyscraper and crash out the other end so that I can fall hundreds of feet, strapping C4s to myself and charging into an army of Saturnians, or simply stabbing myself. Being a son of Chaos, it is VERY hard to kill me, I just reform.

Anyway, onto the story. I was sitting on the beach with Bianca when we both got a telepathic message to come to the throne room. We begrudgingly got up, changed into our clothes and headed to find out what was wrong. We entered the room to find that the rest of the team was there and looking at me nervously. Chaos told Bianca to go stand by the other's and she obeyed. When she got there, Nico whispered in her ear and her eyes immediately widened, looking at me nervously like the other's.

I looked at Chaos and found that she was sweating, and looking around fearfully. She took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Lucifer, I have some news. Erebus, your brother, has decided to rebel against me by trying to conquer Earth. As you and the team are the only people aside from me who can stop him, IneedyoutogodowntoEarthandsaveeveryonethere." She breathed deeply again as she finished.

My eye twitched as I leaned in closer. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Chaos actually looked scared for a moment, before sitting up defiantly and looking me in the eyes.

"I need you to go down to Earth and save everyone there" My eye twitched once again and my fists clenched.

Then I lost my shit.

 **I'M BACK. Though probably not for long, I could hardly write this chapter as I have writer's block and my love for Chaos and Percianca fanfictions has dwindled. I'm likely not gonna update again until I get into those types of stories again. I'm mainly focusing on my other fanfiction 'Son of Death', since I'm now into Preyna. Go check that story out, but for the time being, goodbye!**

 **Word Count: 2943**


End file.
